Sasuke's decision!
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: What is wrong with poor Sasuke? Could it be that he is in love with Yukimora? Does Yukimora love him in return, it seems so, but maybe he has some other purpose for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of hard battles and many men were wounded. It was a fearsome war but now it was ended. He relaxed in the soothing warm water and felt his worries slip away. He had fought all day with his back to his Lord and it had been great fun.  
He still remembered the smell of sweat and the sweet blood his Lord had spilled. At the end of the long battle, when all of their enemies lay slain, he had turned and given his underling a hug. He remembered looking up into his Lord's smiling face and hugging him back. Since his Lord was covered in blood his underlings face was now covered. The Lord had taken out a cloth, stooped down to his level, and wiped his face off kindly.  
"Sasuke, it's time to go home."  
He had gladly followed his Lord from the treetops. Once he had nearly missed the branch, because he was staring at his Lord sitting elegantly on one of his beautiful black horses.  
"Careful Sasuke, you'll hurt yourself if you keep drooling like that and not watching where your going..." Kotaro grinned at him. Sasuke was glad that Kotaro had joined them, instead of being turned into Kenyo.   
"And what would I be doing staring at Lord Yukimora?" Kotaro laughed again.  
"Maybe you want to sleep..."

"Sasuke, may I join you?" He looked up from his musings and nodded, his eyes wide. Lord Yukimora himself had just sat down beside him. He blushed slightly as he moved to let the Lord have more room. The man only chuckled and gestured him closer.  
"Don't be afraid of me Sasuke, I've known you long enough to know you aren't afraid of anything. Even death. Why would you shy away from me?" Sasuke felt like a little kid again, even if he was turning sixteen in a week.  
"I'm not scared, I'm just letting you have more room..." His voice had cracked halfway through, that had never happened before. Because he was born in the Sea of Trees he wouldn't go through puberty like humans did. He would stay looking almost the same and wouldn't get the voice change, the wet dreams, ect.  
He came closer and Yukimora laughed as he pulled the younger boy towards himself. He ruffled Sasuke's hair and gave him a big smile.  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He started to laugh again.  
"stop it..." Which made him laugh more.  
"Quit it!" He started to shake he was laughing so hard. Sasuke stood in front of him, hands on hips.  
"Yukimora! I said Stop It!" When Yukimora didn't stop he bent forward and kissed the Lord hard. Yukimora's laughter was silenced and he sat looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke turned red. Using his ninja techniques he disappeared, embarrassed beyond belief.  
"How interesting. I didn't know he had it in him to go through with it..." He leaned his head on his hand, in a slightly girlish way, and grinned at the place the boy had disappeared from.

All he could think about was how he had kissed the Lord, and in front of at least three of the Juuyushi. He knew that Saizo, Kotaro, and Rokuro had been watching him. He ran to his room and began to pack his things. Maybe he should visit everyone in the Sea of Trees for a while. He ran around his room in a panic, packing his sutra's and kunai.  
Not taking the time to put on any clothes he hurriedly left his already packed things in a corner. He heard the door open and kept packing, hoping Saizo didn't slit his throat for his behavior toward Lord Yukimora. As he felt arms wrap around him he stopped dead. Knowing it wasn't one of the Juuyushi he kept still. If the Lord wished to kill him himself then so be it.  
"Sasuke..." It wasn't his usually cheery voice, it seemed deeper and heavy. He turned but held his eyes fast to the floor. Bending down on one knee he didn't move an inch.  
"Hai!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and finally looked up into the deep purple eyes of Yukimora Sanada.  
"Were you serious about that kiss earlier? Because if you were, you have to take full responsibility..." He knew he was going to regret it but after thinking it through he had found that he didn't feel his Lord was Fatherly. He felt that his Lord was more of lover material. He nodded.  
"Yes, my Lord."  
He felt himself be shoved against the wall, lightly, and knew he was going to be executed or at least beaten. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping his Lord would be lenient, but no strike ever came. In fact all he felt was something lightly touching his lips. His eyes opened wide and he watched as well as felt Yukimora kiss him. Yukimora's eyes were closed in happy bliss as his hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed him back lightly.  
He pulled away and Sasuke began to breath heavily. He looked at Yukimora with questioning eyes.  
"Yukimora? Wha..." Yukimora shushed him and whispered in his ear.  
"Do you want to sleep with me Sasuke?" Sasuke turned red all the way down.  
"I...uh..I..." Yukimora snickered right close to his ear. Meanwhile Sasuke was getting even more flustered. Yukimora began to nibble on his earlobe.   
"Oohhh...God Yes, Yukimora!" His eyes went wide at the realization of what he had just said. Yukimora looked at him with that knowing grin. He leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered calmly.  
"If you're sure, come into my room when the full moon is at it's peak..." He kissed Sasuke lightly then left the room.  
Sasuke sat back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.  
When he had been gone for a few minutes Saizo came in the room glareing at him.  
"What happened? The Lord seemed very strange outside. Did you upset him?" Sasuke was sitting there, still blushing, and still nude. Saizo looked at him and stopped in his tracks.  
"What happened here Sasuke?" He walked over and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.  
"Did the Lord do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke shook his head and kept staring at the door.  
"No, I'm fine Saizo...actually, could you leave? I have to change." Saizo nodded with a relieved smile. He obeyed and loved his Lord, but that didn't mean his Lord could hurt an innocent boy like Sasuke. He was glad Sasuke was alright. He left and went to serve his Lord.  
As Sasuke was finishing getting changed Kotaro appeared out of the shadows of the wall. He was grinning as he snuck up behind the platinum haired boy and grabbed him. Sasuke jumped at least three feet before he began to grumble about Kotaro being a jerk.  
"So, what did the Lord say about your stunt, Mr. In Love." He started to laugh as Sasuke blushed.  
"You won't tell anyone Kotaro?" He nodded seriously and Sasuke knew he could trust him.  
"He told me that if I wanted to um...sleep with him that I should uh...come to his room at the peak of the full moon..." He kept his eyes on the floor as his face went bright red. He heard Kotaro gasp and looked up at him. He was laughing his head off. He got mad and pushed Kotaro against the wall.  
"What's so damn funny!" He felt Kotaro grab his shoulders and shut his eyes as he was pushed, none to lightly, against the wall.  
"I just find it funny that you could forget so easily, Sasuke." He looked up into Kotaro's dark eyes and nearly choked, whenever Kotaro got like this it meant he had missed or forgotten something important.  
"I guess I did forget a few things...what are you talking about Kotaro?" He felt Kotaro's lips press against his as the boy's hands slid down to his hips. He pushed Kotaro off, slightly, and looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
"Kotaro you..."  
"You forgot that in the Sea of Trees I made you promise me. I made you promise you wouldn't be with anyone but me Sasuke. You have to remember that." Sasuke looked down and thought back.  
"Oh, Yeah! I remember it now!"

Flashback   
He giggled slightly as he flattened against the tree. He knew they wouldn't find him. He watched for the signal and when he saw it he hopped quickly from branch to branch, until they were out of the sight of the strange mercenaries that had come to capture the Sea of Trees inhabitants. So far the only thing they caught was small creatures scurrying and taking their food.  
He ran through the crevice in the rock and climbed up the tree in one jump.  
As he sat down and was about to take a bite out of an apple when something hit him on the head.  
"Ouch! What was that for Kotaro?" He watched the blonde throw up and catch a second stone he had in his hand.  
"You Baka, I was worried. They could have caught you. I told you to stay here and watch out for those strange new creatures!" He grinned and handed the older boy an apple. The boy shrugged, grinned, and took a great big bite of it.  
"These aren't bad. Did you steal them from those soldiers?" Sasuke nodded. He was having fun with Kotaro and new they would be together as friends for a long time.  
"Guess who I saw today. I saw that new boy that got banished here. He's really cool. He helped me steal stuff from the soldiers." Kotaro's eyes went wide.  
"What does he look like?" Sasuke thought for a second then smiled.   
"He had short deep brown hair that covered his eyes slightly. His eyes were a light brown and he's a little taller than me. Why?" Kotaro took a bite of his apple thoughtfully then shrugged, ditching the core off the side of the tree.  
"I don't like him, he's very suspicious. I saw him talking to one of the soldiers." Sasuke scoffed and finished his apple, core and all.   
"I think he's cool, he even offered to teach me how to use a sword, if we could steal one." Sasuke's eyes lit up just thinking about it.  
"I want you to stay away from him, Sarutobi Sasuke! Besides, by law of the forest you cannot interfere with him. Give up on the sword lessons. No one will teach Forest children the norms techniques. You wouldn't even be able to learn it anyway..." Sasuke gave him a look then disappeared from the tree. Kotaro swore then tried to follow him but Sasuke was impossible to catch up to. Kotaro was stronger but because Sasuke was smaller he was also faster.  
He sat alone in one of the Mother trees. A really old tree that had helped sire most of the surrounding forest. He wanted so badly to learn the way of the sword, it had always been his favorite weapon. As he sulked he heard a rustling below him.  
"Oi! It's me! Sasuke come down here! I have one of the swords!" He felt his heart race as he jumped down.  
"Really? Where? Can you show me..." He felt strong hands clutch his arms as the soldiers came out from hiding. The boy that had been his friend walked over and spat at his feet.  
"Who would want to be friends with you forest scum. I was allowed to return home if I helped capture any of you. Now I can go home to my mother, unlike you who were made by the demons of the forest as playthings!" The guards grinned at the kid's anger and seemed to relish in Sasuke's defeat and capture. He struggled hard and managed to knock one man down but they held him fast. He struggled again and a man came forward and smacked him across the face, making his lip bleed and his cheek smart.  
"Stop moving scum." Sasuke copied the boy and spat at his feet. The man's eyes went wide then slitted to an evil leer.  
"I want you to beat him to near unconsciousness. Then chain him up. He can do a lot of the work around camp before we take him to the Lord." As they began to beat him he wished Kotaro was there. Yet he made no noise as they hit him again and again. He would not let them triumph over Sarutobi Sasuke. The best ninja of the Sea of trees.  
After a while they left him alone, shackled to a large cart. He could hear the forest mourn around him and tried to make it stop, lest everyone living there came to inspect it and was captured. Finally the tree's listened but Sasuke knew he would get no help. After a while, when most of the men were drunk, they made Sasuke perform magic tricks and do a few sexual favors for them, most of them very degrading and Sasuke hoped he would be able to forget them or kill himself later.   
As night came they all fell asleep. Sasuke was about to doze off when he smelled someone ready to take action. Suddenly he could see Kotaro, right in front of him.  
"I've been watching the whole time Sasuke, I...I'm sorry..." He nodded as Kotaro released him. Suddenly the kid got up and spotted them. He was about to raise an alarm but a shuriken embedded itself in his throat. Kotaro picked up Sasuke and jumped into the safety of the trees. Not stopping until they reached home.  
The next day Sasuke slept until sunset. When he woke up he was almost better. He looked over at Kotaro and Kotaro embraced him.  
"Promise me Sasuke. You'll never leave me like that again. That you'll be with only me until we die." He sobbed lightly into Kotaro's chest and nodded.  
"I promise Kotaro." Kotaro lifted his chin...  
Flashback End  
...and kissed him softly. Sasuke blushed but shook his head.  
"I can't. That promise was made and broken already I..." Kotaro grinned and leaned in toward his ear. He whispered huskily.  
"and have you ever 'been' with anyone? No, you were waiting for me Sasuke. The trees heard our promise and will hold us to it. Or shall you leave the Sea of trees forever for someone that might not even love you?" He looked down and away.  
"Instead of his room come to my room, same time. Then you will always be able to return home." Nodding he felt Kotaro leave. He sat in the corner and was confused. Needing to relax he went outside to sit, hidden, in the tree outside. As he was sitting quietly he could hear someone talking.  
"Yukimora, how could you be so reckless as to not notice this!" He saw his Lord look away, with a slight dissatisfied look.  
"They will be turning the age of adulthood, they don't know what's going to be happening to themselves! How could you overlook such a simple thing, Yukimora!" It was Yukimora's brother. He was friends with Benitora, who was really Hidetada Tokugawa.  
"So, Sasuke will turn sixteen and nothing will happen. There is only one way for it to happen and I have made sure it will not."  
"He will be banished, that or killed my Lord! None from the Sea of Trees has survived away from them after their sixteenth birthday. He'll have to go back. Either that or...wait Yukimora...you didn't..." Looking out the window Sasuke could see Lord Yukimora looking into the tree. Luckily there were birds a few branches up and Yukimora had not sensed him.  
"I did. He will not need to return to the forest. Ever." Sasuke's eyes went wide. Yukimora wanted to keep him away from his home? From the one place he belonged?  
"This is madness Yukimora! If you do this he..." Yukimora smirked.   
"Will be heir to many things. He will never have to work for me or return to the forest again." He felt tears in his eyes as he slipped down the tree and out away from everyone. Grabbing his things he decided to run away to the one place he knew was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

He slunk along the grass and could hear children laughing. He smiled. Comeing closer he suddenly felt a blade to his neck.

"Move another step closer to the Lord and you will be killed." He grumbled, until a man with green hair and long flowy robes walked forward and ordered the guard to stop.

"What are you doing here, you little devil?" Sighing he stood up and shifted his pack.

"Came for a visit...Yukimora was too busy to come though..." Benitora smiled and nodded.

Leading the way to a garden Sasuke smiled as he recognized the woman with long brown hair in a pink kimono with a bright green bow.

"Sasuke! It's good to see you!" He walked over and was about to hug her when two boy's came in and started to play fight, with fake samurai swords.

"I just can't get them to stop playing with those things..." She rasped exasperatedly. He looked at the dark haired boys and grinned. They were exactly like their father(s). Kyo and Kyoshiro had ended up being the same person, it was creepy. Both of Shina's sons had short dark red hair, almost black. Kuro had red eyes and Shiroi had blue eyes. Shina's daughter, not much younger than her brothers, had deep greenish brown hair and light almost golden brown eyes. After her father Benitora.

After Kyoshiro/Kyo had died Shina had decided to take up Hidetada Tokugawa's proposal for marraige.

The little girl held onto her mothers kimono and smiled, blushing, at him. The last boy, which was exactly like Benitora, jumped off a tree branch to land on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke! Play shadow's with me!" He smiled as the green haired boy grinned. He almost never acted serious, just like his father.

"No, he can play Samurai with us! He can tell us who is better, me or Shiroi!" Sasuke was about to open his mouth when Ummei grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to come sit and talk with me under the Mother tree?" He smiled and nodded to the only girl of the family. She was six years old and he liked the way she thought.

"Aww...Ummei!" Her brothers complained to their mom but she only watched after Sasuke and Ummei, she knew something was wrong.

"Tell me what's bugging you, Sasuke-kun?" He smiled at her. She was very grownup for a six year old. He used to tell her everything, and taught her all she knew of the forest. She loved the Mother tree in the garden almost as much as Sasuke did, maybe more.

"Nothing...I just have two people who love me and I can't decide which I like better...and I think one is going to do something not too nice..." She smiled and nodded.

"If you want...when I grow up you can marry me..." He looked at her and they both giggled.

"Sasuke, if you want to come talk, I'm free now." He hugged Ummei then ran over to Shina, they had a little catching up to do.

After telling his entire story Shina shook her head sadly. She knew what was going on, sort of, but couldn't tell Sasuke. She wished she could but she was forbiden too. She had been forbiden by Lady Sakuya.

"I don't know what to tell you except," here she smiled at him kindly "believe in Yukimora. All of his plans might sound bad but in the end they are usually to everyone's benefit. I can tell he loves you very much Sasuke." Smileing he nodded. Yukimora was never wrong and wasn't he the one that had kissed his Lord first? He was.

"Thank you!" She giggled as she pointed. Turning he saw Yukimora standing against a tree with his arms crossed. Looking up into the tree he had a sly smile on his face.

"Yukimora! When did you get here!" Pushing himself away from the tree he turned and grinned at Sasuke.

"I was worried about you Sasuke. You disappeared without a word. Not even Kotaro could find you." Sasuke nodded. Yukimora had come to find him, which meant he was worried. Maybe he actually did love Sasuke.

"Let's go home Sasuke. I wanted to show you something important..." Nodding he turned and bowed to Yuya.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed sleepily. Yukimora had made him sit on the horse in front, so Yukimora could use the reins better. He said he wanted to show something, but what was it? About to ask Yukimora this he felt a sudden presence and glared over at some trees.

"Look out Yukimora...in the trees..." Yukimora smiled as Sasuke looked up at him.

"I can see them Sasuke..." It made Sasuke wonder what else he could see. They almost moved too fast for his eyes to catch, it was a wonder that Yukimora could see them.

"What are they?" Yukimora smirked.

"They're an upgrade Sasuke. An upgraded Shadow assasin, and you know who uses them don't you?" His eyes went wide. Just then an arrow flew at his Lord.

"Look out, Yukimora!" Sasuke jumped in front and the arrow pierced his side. The Lord caught him before he fell and jumped off the horse.

"I guess I'll have to use it after all..." As his eyes began to glow Yukimora set off at a pace faster than any horse, faster than the Shadow assasins even. He knew the arrow was poisoned and that Sasuke needed medical attention at once.

"Hold on Sasuke, don't die on me, please!" He pleaded with the unconcious boy as well as with the gods.

"Please keep him alive... I love him..."

Meanwhile in the shadows Kotaro cursed his love for jumping in front of the arrow. He had ordered his henchmen to grab Sasuke first then fire the arrow at Yukimora. They had screwed up and now Sasuke was wounded. After destroying all the clones he raced after the Lord. He had the antidote in a small pouch. As he began to catch up a new plan hatched in his mind. It was risky and would make him seem like a jerk but he would do it, for Sasuke.


End file.
